


The Silence

by Pininfarina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pininfarina/pseuds/Pininfarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami struggles to deal with her father's death in the wake of the war against Kuvira, making it difficult for her relationship with Korra to progress. Korra finds it increasingly difficult to keep the spirit and physical worlds in harmony after their vacation to the spirit world takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

Asami slumped against the wall of her father’s bedroom, shivering as her bare shoulders hit the cold wood. She hadn’t been home since she invited Mako’s family to stay at the mansion, and now she wished she’d kept it that way. The room, drenched in moonlight, was exactly as it had always been. A large bed dominated the room, with elegant mahogany nightstands to either side, flanked by alcoves in which towering windows nestled. Most of one wall housed a roomy fireplace, while on the opposite wall a magnificent mirror perched atop a matching dresser. The adjacent wall was covered in bookshelves, with a few stuffy chairs and a round table for pai sho. It was next to the pai sho table that Asami finally sank to the floor. A sharp awareness of her father’s absence filled the room with a threatening silence that pressed upon her ears. The air felt impossibly thick, yet so thin that Asami felt strained for oxygen with every breath.

Despite fighting to remain composed, Asami’s vision began to blur. She clenched her jaw, but tears came regardless. Hot and heavy, they streamed down her face as she raised a shaking hand to muffle her sobs; it seemed wrong to violate the quiet with her crying. She felt weak, and she hated it. The loss of her mother had been one thing; she was very young when it happened. But this, this was entirely different. After everything that happened between her and her father, it felt so cruel for death to steal him from her now. The man had his flaws, but he loved her with everything he had, and this had always made Asami feel complete. Now he was gone, truly gone, and Asami’s heart ached with emptiness.

When she reached for the handkerchief in her pocket, Asami realized that she was still in her evening gown. She unceremoniously wiped her eyes on the hem of the dress before rising from her spot on the floor. She still felt buzzed from the wedding reception, and perhaps this was what caused her to lose her composure so readily.

Asami knew she should be trying to sleep, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the place where her father’s existence was most tangible. Instead, she opened the door to the master bathroom and plugged the bath drain. She turned the tap on, and then, with a deep breath, faced herself in the mirror. Swollen green eyes stared back at her, framed by disheveled black hair stuck with displaced pins from her earlier hairstyle. She swallowed hard, struggling to keep her breathing even, and washed the salt from her face.

After fighting her way out of her dress, Asami stepped into the bath. The water was too hot, but Asami didn’t care. She sank into the water until it lapped at her chin, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the water was stone cold and her skin wrinkled. A dull pounding echoed in her brain, intensifying as she stood. She pulled the plug with her toes and then reached for a towel. The sky was navy, with vague hints of an approaching dawn; Asami had slept for no more than two hours. Exhausted and more sore than she thought possible, Asami gathered her crumpled dress and went to her bedroom. It wasn’t until she opened the door that she remembered why she’d been in her father’s room to begin with.

Korra’s prone body lay twisted up in the sheets of Asami’s bed. Her head was under her pillow and her entire left arm hung over the edge of the mattress. Her breathing was audible from the doorway, slow and steady. With the number of drunk wedding guests on Air Temple Island in need of a place to sleep, Asami had offered Korra her own bed, insisting she could sleep in her father’s room, the only other room left untouched by Mako’s family. Korra had fallen asleep almost instantly, leaving Asami to face her father’s ghost alone.

Not wanting to disturb Korra, Asami quietly fished some clothes from her wardrobe and slipped into her bathroom to dress and brush her teeth. After slowly putting on her clothes, she sat on the toilet seat and tried not to think.

 

By the time she returned to her bedroom, Korra was awake and doing some routine morning stretches.

“I thought I heard the door earlier. Why are you up so early?” Korra smiled, though her eyes looked worried.

“I couldn’t sleep. My dad’s room is just…everything looks like he had just left the room. I couldn’t stand it,” Asami replied, looking away.

Korra’s smile disappeared and she stood up to look Asami in the eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Asami. I wish I’d told you last night that this bed is plenty big enough for both of us. And you didn’t have to invite me here.”

Korra was missing the point. She had never been very good at consoling people, as she spent most of her time avenging people and hardly any time dealing with the emotional aftermath. Still, Korra’s heart was pure and she was just trying to help. Despite her fumbled attempt at comforting her, Asami felt calmer in Korra’s presence.

“No, it’s okay Korra. I’m happy you’re here. I have to deal with his death one way or another. I’m just glad we were on good terms again.” It was a point she had made the night before, and it was true; Asami had spent the years following her father’s imprisonment fearing that he would die with no love for her in his heart. It was this fear that convinced her to listen to Hiroshi instead of her own anger when he apologized for his treachery.

Asami pushed these thoughts away and forced a smile. Korra sighed and resumed her stretching. Watching Korra’s gentle exercises reminded Asami of how sore her own body was, so she began shaking herself out.

“Oh, are you joining me?”

“Yeah, I slept in the bathtub for a couple hours. My muscles are sore.”

“So that’s why your hair is wet. Here, let me help you with those aches. I have an idea.” Before Asami could ask, Korra airbent herself to her feet and bounded into the bathroom. Asami heard the sink running for a few seconds, and then the avatar was back with a bowl of steaming water.

“I didn’t want to wait for the sink to warm up so I just used firebending. Hot water is the best for soreness. It always helps me relax. Uh, you should put on shorts or something; I don’t want to get your clothes all soaked.” Korra laid the bowl on the floor and sat next to it, gazing up at Asami expectantly. Her eyes, though a deep icy blue, were full of warmth. It amazed Asami that this girl was so willing to go out of her way to help people, even after all the horrible things that had been done to her.

“Okay, sure. Give me a minute.” Asami unbuttoned her overcoat and laid it on the bed. She pulled her socks off and then her leggings, replacing them with shorts. As she pulled down her skirt, Asami suddenly realized that she’d have to take her shirt off in front of Korra. Slowly, she pulled the sash from around her waist.

“Hey, my back and neck are hurting the most. Is it weird if I take my shirt off?” Asami turned away from Korra, her face growing hot.

Korra laughed, clearly missing the trepidation in Asami’s voice. “Nah, of course not. Katara taught me healing by making me deal with all the White Lotus trainers I beat up. There were lots of broken ribs, so I’ve seen plenty of naked people…sometimes I wish I hadn’t.” She pretended to shudder and laughed again, patting the carpet in front of her. “Come sit here when you’re ready. We’ll start with your neck.”

Asami, her back still to Korra, let her shirt fall off her shoulders and settle in a pool around her ankles. She tied her hair over her shoulder and moved to sit in front of Korra. When she had settled into a comfortable position, Korra began her work. As the water surrounded her neck, the heat penetrated her skin, reaching all the way to her deepest muscles. She closed her eyes and let Korra pull the tension from her body. After a few minutes, the water crept across Asami’s shoulders, and then Korra suddenly stopped.

“You’ve got a big muscle knot in your shoulder blade. Your shoulders are so tense. You’re going to have to take off your wraps, I need to get as much skin contact as possible, or else we’ll be here all day.” Asami could almost hear the frown in Korra’s voice.

Her stomach twisting, Asami pulled the pin from her chest wrap and unwound the fabric up over her shoulder and around her ribcage, then over the other shoulder and around her chest once more. She balled up the length of cloth and held it tightly in her fist, feeling exposed. She hadn’t been topless in front of anyone since she was with Mako. This was entirely different, of course, but somehow that made Asami even more nervous.

Korra lifted the water from the bowl once more, and gently covered the pale expanse of Asami’s back. Suddenly, immense pressure on her shoulder caused Asami to hiss through her teeth. The pressure intensified momentarily, then retreated, and Asami groaned, rolling her shoulders to shake off the pain. The hot water found another sore spot, and she once again clenched her jaw. Sweat broke out on her brow as Korra tackled her entire upper back. When she finished, Asami put her hand up to stop her from moving to her lower back.

“Can you go over it again, but more gentle please? That wasn’t the kind of healing I was expecting.”

“Sure thing, let me just reheat the water. Well, let me see if I can find any more knots first.” Suddenly, Korra’s fingertips were on Asami’s bare shoulders, and she recoiled at the contact, her heart pounding. Straightening her spine, Asami recovered and sat still while Korra’s fingers prodded for more tight muscles. Her hands were warm and strong, but gentle, and Asami closed her eyes, feeling her stomach untwist and her heart slow. After some time, Korra began waterbending again. Asami let her mind wander.

Her thoughts led her towards the last time she was in this room with another person. It was so long ago, yet it still felt raw and painful. She and Mako were tangled up in bed, Asami about to fall asleep, when Mako had suddenly sat up.

_“I have to leave,” he said in a rush._

_“What, why? It’s midnight,” Asami protested in confusion._

_“I, uh, I just. I have some work to do for Beifong. There’s some crazy new triad on the South Side and she thinks they’ve got a connection with the Triple Threats. They killed some earthbenders last week and I’m supposed to be doing paperwork and stuff.” Mako tripped through his excuse, words tumbling out of his mouth._

_“Okay…I mean, I guess if you have work to do,” Asami replied, disappointed. She had been looking forward to waking up next to Mako for the first time since they’d broken up so long ago. She felt bad for swooping in the moment he and Korra ended things, but she couldn’t resist the way the boy tugged at her heart._

_Mako crawled out of bed and pulled on his shirt, and then his pants. He quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck and hurried out the door._

_In the quiet that followed, Asami realized what had just happened. Mako used her, and then left her alone. He didn’t even say “I love you” before he disappeared._

Asami remembered crying after that, and then refusing to believe that Mako was just using her. When Korra returned and he lied about their breakup, she knew he considered her a second choice. The hurt had never quite left her.

Suddenly, the image of the giant mecha tank crushing her father burst into existence. Asami let out a horrified cry and pushed back, away from the vision. As she careened backwards, she knocked Korra flat on her back and sent the water bowl flying across the room. Caught off guard, Korra released the water as she fell, and it landed heavily on the carpet.

“Asami! Are you okay? Asami! What’s wrong?!” Korra sounded panicked, but Asami couldn’t form words. Instead, she began choking on sobs, blinded by searing hot tears. She pushed away from Korra and curled up on the wet carpet, racking with moans. She could hear Korra talking to her, but she couldn’t understand a single word of it.

_The giant platinum hand was bearing down on them. They were strapped in, and her father had the main controls. She was helpless. The shadow of the hand blacked out the sun, but Hiroshi didn’t flee. He was determined to finish the job. The hand was upon them, and Asami suddenly knew he had no intentions of surviving the encounter. And then, Asami was suspended in midair, watching the wrecked hummingbird suit fall slowly, painfully slowly, to the ground. She reached out her hand but it was far too late._

“Dad!!” The scream ripped from Asami’s throat before she could bite it back. She seized her hair and yanked, agonized, while the scene played out in her mind.

Korra’s hands wrapped around Asami’s wrists, gently at first, then firmly. She pulled Asami’s hands from her hair and then wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her close to her chest. Asami cried and cried, unleashing all the grief she’d been holding hostage the past few days. Korra never let her go, keeping one hand on her lower back, the other in her hair.

After a long time, Korra shifted her position, and Asami realized that she was probably uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and wiped at her face before sitting up. Korra tilted her head back to look her in the eyes.

“Do you want some tea?” The question seemed so absurd, but Asami knew that tea would help.

“Tea sounds really great. Thanks, Korra.” Korra stood and exited the room, leaving Asami alone. Her shorts were now soaked thanks to the carpet, so she stood and went to the bathroom for a shower.

 

By the time she was washed up and dressed, Korra was sitting on the bed with a cup of tea in her hands, another on the nightstand. Asami reached for the tea, but Korra handed her the one she’d been holding instead.

“I was keeping it warm. You were in the bathroom for a while, so,” Korra trailed off, looking away, and picked up the other teacup. By now the sun was high in the sky, indicating that noon was not far off. Asami sipped the tea, savoring the warmth that radiated in her stomach. Now that she had cried herself dry, she felt almost calm. Korra’s rhythmic breathing helped soothe her nerves and clear her head.

“I really should get to work. Kuvira’s mecha tank wrecked the city, which means I’m going to have my hands full for a while. I’m going to offer Varrick some ownership of Future Industries when he and Zhu Li return from their honeymoon. I can’t afford to compete with Varrick’s company, and I think he’ll be a valuable inventor for future projects, but he won’t work with me unless I offer him a big position. I hate to give part of my company to him, but I think it’s the best choice I have right now.”

Korra nodded in agreement. “That sounds like a good idea to me. But who are you going to put in charge while we’re away?”

Asami waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, I have an entire board of directors. They always handle the business when I’m away. I’m not worried about that.” In truth, Asami _was_ worried. There were bound to be a lot of important political meetings over the next few weeks to plan reconstruction, and Asami found it distasteful to be uninvolved in the business decisions of her own company. Still, she needed this vacation, and she was determined to enjoy it.

Korra seemed to sense that Asami was lying. “Well, I’m leaving Tenzin in charge of Avatar duties. I’m sure he and Beifong will keep Future Industries on track. They go to all those meetings, anyways.”

Asami laughed, reassured by Korra’s confidence. “I have to get to the tower…well, what’s left of it. I need to touch base with my directors and make sure things are okay before I leave. But first, I need breakfast.”


	2. The Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami's vacation gets off on the wrong foot.

Korra’s back pressed into the seat of the Satomobile as Asami accelerated. They were heading towards the spirit portal, and Asami was driving recklessly.

“Don’t you think you’re driving a bit fast,” she shouted over the roar of wind in her ears.

“No!” Asami called back. She flashed a devilish smile at Korra and took the next corner at speed. Korra clutched the door handle, but laughed at Asami’s daring attitude. She trusted her driving skills; Asami had helped Team Avatar pursue many a criminal over the years, in this very Satomobile. She knew the vehicle better than anyone. Still, Korra preferred to travel on Naga.

As they drove, the buildings grew increasingly covered in vines, until finally they broke into the heart of the city. The spirit portal towered over its surroundings, reaching so high into the sky that Korra couldn’t see its end. The area teemed with life; spirits of all shapes and sizes were playing, arguing, and making homes inside the wreckage of Kuvira’s mecha tank. Korra couldn’t help but stare in wonder.

“It’s beautiful,” she murmured to herself, “A spirit portal in the middle of the city—”

“Hey, you coming?” Asami interrupted her musings. She was standing by the hood of the Satomobile, her bag already slung over her shoulder.

“What,” Korra said, “oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.” Korra grabbed her bag from between her feet and hastily joined Asami.

As Korra stepped onto the twisting carpet of spirit vines, she heard a familiar little voice calling her name. She turned to see the spirit that had led her to the swamp back when she still had poison lurking in her body.

“Are you going into the spirit world,” the small creature asked. It looked up at her with its tiny button eyes and Korra couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, why?” Korra knelt down, and the spirit hopped onto her thigh.

“Be careful in there!” The spirit tilted its head. “Stay away from the Wúshēng Forest. I’ve heard that spirits go in and never come out!”

Korra picked up the spirit and placed it back on the ground. “Thanks for the advice, I’ll keep that in mind.” She tickled the spirit under the chin and stood up, turning to Asami.

“Well, you ready for this,” Asami asked.

Korra drew a deep breath. She’d never heard of the Wúshēng Forest before, but its name filled her with unease.

Shaking off her apprehension, she nodded at Asami, and they headed towards the portal. As they approached the shimmering beam, Korra paused and turned to look at her companion. Asami smiled back at her, and the two stepped forward, linking their hands together as they stepped into the portal.

The portal felt different from the ones in the North and South poles. It was hot and electrifying, or maybe that was just the feeling she got when Asami had taken her hand. Korra closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the world dissolved around her; when she opened them, she saw hundreds of spirits swirling in the beam, shimmering like starlight, dancing, welcoming the Avatar to their world.

Looking down, Korra saw that Asami looked nauseated, and she remembered that Asami had never traveled through a spirit portal before. She gave her hands a reassuring squeeze, and received a death grip in response.

The spirits circled the beam one last time before exiting in a multicolored stream, and Korra found herself standing in the spirit world. In front of her Asami sank to her knees, breathing deeply.

“You okay,” Korra asked, kneeling to put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, just dizzy.” Asami wobbled to her feet and smiled reassuringly. “I’m glad you were holding my hand for that part.”

At these words, Korra became acutely aware of her hand, which was still on Asami’s shoulder. She quickly withdrew it, and pretended to scratch an itch on her head to hide her nervousness. She felt her cheeks flush, but Asami didn’t seem to notice.

“You missed the spirits though! I’ve never seen spirits in a portal beam before. It’s almost like they were greeting me. I wonder where they went…” Korra looked around, but she and Asami were alone.

“Maybe they had things to do?” Asami sounded unconcerned, almost amused.

“Yeah, maybe,” Korra said slowly, but she felt apprehensive about their solitude.

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, a cloud of spirit butterfly-moths floated towards them. Korra reached up, and one of the spirits landed on her finger. She lowered the spirit to eye level, but it fluttered away before she could do anything else. The kaleidoscope of spirits swirled gracefully in the air, leaving trails of dazzling light in their wake.

“They’re beautiful,” Asami breathed, but Korra wasn’t looking.

Asami’s jade green eyes sparkled with wonder, her painted lips hinting at a smile. Korra couldn’t pull her eyes away. Seeing her so full of wonder stirred something deep within Korra’s stomach. Over the past couple years she had become familiar with this sensation, though it never ceased to catch her off guard.

“Yeah, they sure are beautiful,” she replied absently, though her mind was far from the spirits.

* * *

 

Asami tore her gaze from the butterfly-moths and looked curiously at Korra, who was picking intently at a scab on her arm; she had felt the Avatar’s eyes on her just a moment before. Brushing away shyness, Asami decided to push forward.

“So, are you going to stand here all day picking scabs and pretending you aren’t staring at me, or are you going to give me a tour?” Korra’s head snapped up, eyes full of alarm, and Asami gave her shoulder a playful shove. “I’m kidding! But seriously, where to?”

Korra’s distress gave way to excitement almost instantly. “Oh! I can show you Hai-Riyo Peak! Have you ever seen a dragon-bird spirit? There’s a huge nest at the top!”

Asami frowned. “Doesn’t that seem a little…dangerous?”

“What, more dangerous than your driving,” Korra teased.

“Have you _seen_ your own driving?” Asami snickered as she remembered the time she tried to teach Korra how to drive.

“Well maybe _you’re_ just a bad teacher!” Korra laughed. “Don’t worry, the dragon-birds are friendly. I saved one once, and he helped me fight my uncle.”

Feeling reassured, Asami agreed to go see the spirits, and then Korra hesitated.

“Um, just one little thing,” she said sheepishly, “I don’t know how to get there from here.” They looked around, but there were no roads or signposts, only endless plains, punctuated sparsely by gnarled trees. Behind them, jagged icy cliffs dominated the skyline. Korra’s eagerness visibly deflated as she realized how nondescript the location of the spirit portal really was.

“Wait, Korra, look!” Asami pointed to a single butterfly-moth spirit that had lingered when the rest departed. It seemed impatient, like it was waiting for them. “Do you think it can show us the way?” Asami was remembering how Korra told her of the little spirit that led her into the swamp.

Korra pulled her brows together. “Let’s find out.” She seized Asami’s wrist and began running. Asami stumbled at the sudden burst of movement, but she recovered quickly and found herself bounding alongside the Avatar, feet carrying her faster than she thought possible. The spirit seemed excited by Korra’s enthusiasm, and it soared away, leaving a shimmering glow in its path.

Before long, a vast swath of trees became visible on the horizon. In their canopies, spirits and fruits glittered like jewels. After an impossibly short length of time, as if the forest had moved forward to greet them, they were at the tree line. The butterfly-moth spirit circled Korra and Asami, dusting them with glittering light, and then disappeared into the woods.

“Wait! Come back,” Korra called out, “Where are we supposed to go now?” But the spirit was gone. Korra followed it into the trees, but returned to Asami’s side only moments later.

“Are the spirits always this cryptic,” Asami asked.

Korra kicked the ground and let out a frustrated snarl. “Yeah, pretty much. I guess we’re on our own now.”

* * *

 

Korra looked left and right for a way around the forest, but the trees seemed to go for miles. Beside her, Asami looked uneasy, and Korra remembered the warning the little spirit had given her, about the Wúshēng Forest.

“I don’t know where we’re supposed to go,” she said. “I don’t know what this place is.”

“Why don’t you just airbend up there and check it out,” Asami suggested.

“Oh yeah, bending! Right.” Korra backed away from Asami, breathing deeply. She bent her knees and then leaped, launching skywards with earthbending and propelling herself upwards with airbending. As the ground shrank away, Korra took in the magnificent sight. A vast expanse of forest carpeted the earth before her, and in the distance, Korra could see four perfectly round, deep blue lakes. The horizon offered no end to the trees, so Korra used firebending to go higher and higher still, until the air grew too thin for breathing, but there was nothing more to see.

Resigning herself to a trek through the woods, Korra released her grip on the fire beneath her feet and allowed herself to plunge towards the ground, the wind rushing through her hair. As she plummeted, she caught sight of something massive moving in the smallest lake. A feeling akin to recognition shifted in Korra’s chest, though she had surely never seen anything like this place before. Korra looked down as she approached the earth, and what she saw made her heart stop.

* * *

 

Asami craned her neck back to follow Korra’s trajectory. She shrank smaller and smaller, until she was a mere speck against the sky. With nothing more to see, Asami took a look at the forest. The tree trunks looked peculiar, as though they had faces carved into the bark. She stepped forward to touch one of the odd faces, and found that it was not a carving, but rather a natural part of the tree.

“How very strange,” she murmured to herself. Looking down, she saw that even the rocks beneath her feet seemed to bear different expressions, as though the entire forest was overrun with conflicting emotions. Asami moved deeper into the trees, fascinated by the variety of faces staring at her. “I wonder if this is normal in the spirit world.”

Distracted as she was by the unusual landscape, Asami did not hear or see the gigantic spirit wolf that had emerged from the depths of the woods. The creature growled menacingly, and Asami jumped in surprise. The wolf loomed over her, towering so high she scarcely reached halfway to its chest, which bore eyelike markings. It lowered its head until it was face-to-face with Asami, its red eyes gleaming with rage. Asami’s heart beat into her mouth as she began to slowly retreat, hands in the air. Her back hit something solid; a tree blocked her way to safety. The wolf took a step towards her, then paused, waiting for Asami to make a move.

Asami drew a shaky breath and felt all her muscles tense. She looked at the wolf with a steady gaze for several moments, feigning relaxedness, and then she twisted to the right and looped around the tree, putting its trunk between her and the spirit just in time to avoid its massive paw gouging the bark. She heard a snarl as she bolted back towards the tree line, and the wolf sprang after her. Dodging around a boulder, then a bush with angry-looking leaves, Asami burst back into the open and made it several yards before the wolf barreled through the dense forest and smacked her with a colossal paw. Asami let out a cry as she flew forward and landed heavily on the purple grass. She quickly rolled onto her back and began crawling away from the spirit, her heart beating out of her chest.

Suddenly, a spurt of fire exploded overhead, blasting against the wolf’s face and sending it stumbling backwards. Korra landed several feet to Asami’s left and slammed the earth with her left foot, causing a column of rock to erupt beneath the wolf’s front paws, throwing it off balance. She stepped forward and planted her right foot, grunting loudly and making a ripping motion with her arms. As Korra’s hands flung to either side of her body, she bellowed a column of fire so hot Asami could feel it searing her skin, and a gaping crevice opened underneath the spirit’s back paws.

The beast slipped into the crack Korra had made and she pulled the walls of the fissure until they closed upon its right foot. The wolf twisted around to scramble out of the snare, and as its leg broke loose Korra blasted it with a stiff gust of wind, which did little more than ruffle its fur. But it seemed to have some other effect on the spirit; it stopped in its tracks and turned to Korra with curiosity. When it looked upon the Avatar, its gaze was met with a blazing white glare. As Korra drew her fist back, the wolf dropped its body into a bow, lowering its head to the ground until its chin brushed the grass. Asami gaped at the wolf, then looked to Korra, who slowly came out of her fighting stance.

Korra stepped cautiously towards the submissive wolf as the glow of the Avatar State faded from her eyes. The beast whimpered softly and lowered its haunches to the ground until it was squatting the way Naga did when she was letting people on her back.

“Do you want us to get on?” Korra sounded as confused as Asami felt. In response, the wolf pressed itself into the ground.

“Korra, that thing just tried to kill me! I don’t think you should be riding it.” Asami stood shakily and joined Korra next to the wolf’s gigantic head, taking care to put the Avatar in between herself and its teeth.

“I think it’s trying to help us. It stopped attacking when it saw me in the Avatar State; maybe it can feel Raava’s energy.”

“Korra—”

“Look,” Korra cut her off, “the only thing I could see for miles and miles was this forest. There’s a few lakes in it, and I think I saw something else too, something that feels important. I don’t have any better ideas, so we might as well see where this wolf spirit will take us.” Korra’s tone stung a little, but she was right.

“Okay,” Asami sighed. Korra climbed onto the wolf’s massive back and then helped Asami up. The beast stood swiftly, and Asami flattened herself against it, gripping its blue-white fur.

The wolf turned to the woods and began to run. As it thundered towards the trees, they seemed to leap out of the way, creating a wide path that cut straight towards the heart of the forest.

* * *

 

After several long minutes, the wolf began to slow to a trot, its sides heaving. When it came to a stop, Korra jumped off its back and saw that they stood before one of the lakes she had seen from the sky. Its shining blue surface was entirely undisturbed, despite the gentle breeze that ruffled Korra’s hair. Just as she airbent Asami off its back, the wolf crouched and drank from the lake. Water rippled from its tongue, dissipating into stillness unnaturally quickly.

The wolf sat up and huffed a couple times before falling silent. A few moments passed during which Korra shared a confused look with Asami. Then, the water in the center of the lake began to bubble and froth. Within moments the entire surface was agitated.

Suddenly, a massive spirit erupted from the water, expanding into the sky. Its body was like no spirit Korra had ever seen before; twisted vines and knobby branches formed the arms and torso, while the lower half of its body seemed to be halfway between water and vine. The face, or rather faces, as there were at least six of them, were smooth and pearly white with no eyes. The spirit reached its gnarled hands into the sky as if stretching, and then turned its body towards Korra.

“Avatar, we meet again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update every Monday from here on out. Stay tuned.


	3. Bitter Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets an old friend.

“Um, do I know you?” Korra smiled nervously, and the spirit chuckled slightly.

“Perhaps, perhaps not. I know you, young Avatar. Last we met, you wore a different face.” The spirit reached a twisted claw out, and in her palm, a mirage-like face materialized. It was a young boy with round grey eyes, a childish smile, and airbender tattoos.

“You knew Aang,” Korra asked incredulously as the image dissolved.

“He defiled my sacred pool in search of a favor. I helped him in spite of his insolence, because his heart was pure.” She snorted. “But this is in the past; you come to me with a new face, Avatar. What brings you to my pool?”

“Er, well we were lost and a spirit led us to the forest, and then your wolf attacked Asami but then it brought us here…”

The spirit smiled. “You will find that you are never lost in the spirit world, Avatar.”

“Please, call me Korra. What may I call you?” Korra asked politely.

“I am the Mother of Faces. I have crafted faces since time began. And I will call you what you are, Avatar, for you are not just Korra, but Raava too.”

Korra blinked in surprise. “You know of Raava?”

The Mother of Faces laughed. “How could I not? I am the one who created separation and identity. It is because of me that Raava exists distinct from her other half.”

Korra gasped. “I thought Raava and Vaatu were the oldest spirits in the world.”

“You are mistaken, Avatar. Raava and Vaatu used to be one, you see. They were so unhappy that, in my infinite kindness, I created separateness, and they split, never again to reunite. You may be familiar with their former vessel.” The spirit lifted her hand once again, but instead of generating a face, the vines in her palm came alive, snaking upwards and forming the shape of a tree with a large hollow in its middle.

“The Tree of Time!” Korra shared a shocked look with Asami.

“Yes, Avatar. It was not always hollow.” The vines squirmed in the Mother of Face’s hand, tightening until the hole disappeared from the trunk. She continued, “You must know that the Tree binds together the physical and the spirit worlds. It lived in solitude for a very long time. Eventually, its loneliness got the better of it, and it created me, the spirit of identity, to give shape to the worlds it held so dear. To me, the Tree also gave the power to bring separation.”

“And you used that power to create Raava and Vaatu?”

“Yes,” the spirit sighed. “I did not want to; by unleashing separation, I would create a divide between the spirit world and the physical world. So I kept the power locked away. But over time, I began to sense great pain in the Tree. In spite of all my efforts to please the Tree with my designs, it started to wither, unhappy with my lifeless creations. Desperate to save it, I meditated among its roots, searching for an answer.”

Korra looked up at the Mother of Faces in complete awe. She was speaking with the oldest spirit in the world, learning the story of its beginnings.

“The Tree showed me the answer,” the spirit said bitterly.

“Separation,” Asami whispered, drawing Korra’s attention momentarily. The spirit’s expression confirmed Asami’s realization.

“I begged the Tree for another solution; I wanted my creations to be in harmony. But the Tree would not hear my pleas; it wanted them to choose their own destinies. So I granted the Tree’s wish. I created separateness, and in doing so, began the first Harmonic Convergence. The Tree became filled with more energy than I had ever felt before, and then the spirits emerged, perfect opposites. Moments later, the Harmonic Convergence came to an end, and the worlds fell out of harmony once and for all. Raava and Vaatu roamed the spirit world, imposing order and chaos on my creations, constantly battling for dominance. The Tree of Time has stood hollow ever since, holding the memories of the worlds in the absence of its spirit.”

“Mother of Faces, why are you telling me this?” The sorrow in the Mother’s voice stirred anguish deep in Korra’s chest.

“When Vaatu broke into the physical world and created the spirit portals many thousands of lifetimes ago, I was overjoyed to see the worlds come together again. But it was not the same as it had been; my creations—animals, spirits, humans—they used their free will to unbalance the two worlds and destroy each other. Spirits drove humanity to the brink of extinction and forced them to bear the unnatural burden of the elements in order to survive. When Raava fused with the man Wan and closed the portals once more, I felt it was for the best.”

“You think I made a mistake opening the portals?” Korra felt guilt begin pooling in her stomach.

“I do not know, Avatar. After Raava and Wan trapped Vaatu and banished the spirits from the physical world, conflict grew anew as humanity warred with itself. The Avatar is forever fated to seek an impossible balance, for Vaatu’s imprisonment is, in itself, a form of imbalance.

“When you purified Vaatu’s energy, you did not destroy him. Neither Raava nor Vaatu can be destroyed. What you did was dismiss his spiritual manifestation. Vaatu currently lurks inside of Raava, and thus, inside of you. Someday, he will reemerge. This may be in your lifetime, or in a hundred lifetimes. He will come when the darkness inside of Raava grows. If the spirit portals are open when he returns, there is no telling what sort of chaos he will bring.”

“So you do think I made a mistake, then. I should have kept the portals closed so that Vaatu couldn’t leave the spirit world.” Korra felt sick.

“True balance is only achieved through an equal flow of chaos and peace. The spirit of peace is bonded to your own spirit; it is in your nature to seek harmony. But you are not like other humans, Avatar. Other humans do not seek such amity. That is why it is your duty to protect peace.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” Hopelessness began to seep in.

“I know not the answers to your questions, Avatar. But I can help you in another way.”

“How?” Korra felt her chest tighten.

“I can feel Raava’s light energy inside of you. I knew you were in the spirit world the moment you entered the portal. I can feel that she is reborn. She feels young, like she did when she first emerged. Tell me, Avatar, can you speak with your past lives?”

Korra’s heart dropped, and she looked away from the spirit. “No. I lost my connection when Vaatu and Unalaq destroyed Raava. I don’t think I can get it back.”

“The spirit world is a mysterious place,” the Mother stated, “You will often find what you didn’t know you were looking for.” At these words, she reached her hand towards Korra and wrapped her vine-like fingers around her head. An explosion of color danced across Korra’s vision, shifting into hundreds of faces. “I created each and every one of these faces, for your past lives. In them, as in every face I fashion, I put a piece of myself.” An electrifying jolt of sensation struck Korra through her chest, the aftereffects of which buzzed their way to her fingertips and toes. Heat flushed her entire body, intensifying until Korra felt she would set on fire. And then, it was gone.

The Mother of Faces released her grip and Korra staggered backwards, breathless. Asami caught her by the arm and steadied her. As Korra straightened, she closed her eyes. When they opened again, they glowed a pure, bright white.

“Avatar, use the wisdom of your past lives to guide you through the future. You will need them more than ever.”

Korra bowed, eyes still white. When she spoke, many voices joined her own. “Thank you, great Mother. The Avatar is in your debt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, I've been crazy busy the past week. Let me know if you like it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first draft, with no peer review and not much editing. I'm still fleshing out the plot, so apologies if it feels slow.


End file.
